What the heck!
by LilAznAngl13
Summary: sumthin quik. i put all chapters into the one page. read and review plz!


Thank you for my friend, Krystal, helping me fix a part of the story and changed it from rating PG to rated R since there is no NC-17 but I accepted it and I'm giving her credit for writing it. Remember that this is real.duh! And I took some parts from "Malibu's Most Wanted" if anyone seen it then you would recognize the scenes. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
What the heck?  
  
Chapter 1-What???!!!  
  
It was late at night, Monday morning when Hermione, the prefect that year was looking around in the halls. She changed much over the last few years. She straightened her hair, wore a little makeup on her face, and even decided to wear high-heeled shoes, which made her look 5'5 instead of her real height, which is 3 inches shorter. She still is the little miss know it all though. Suddenly, she heard a whoosh behind her.  
  
"It's probably some stupid wind," She thought  
  
She walked a little quicker to the Gryffindor room. She heard it again. She slowly turned her head and saw no one. She began to breathe a little faster. She turned around and.. BOOM! Right in her face was the 5'7 blonde haired hottie Draco Malfoy. He was wearing the school clothes but he was wearing a visor twisted to the side of his head. She bumped into him so hard that she fell on the ground. After a few moments, Hermione took her strength and pushed herself up.  
  
"Wassup??" Draco smiled and said to Hermione  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about, you freak?" Hermione practically screamed out.  
  
"I'm Hogwarts Most Wanted and it's D-Rad to you!" Draco said still smiling  
  
Hermione looked at Draco like he got 50 heads. Draco was still smiling at her.  
  
"OK..You're starting to freak me out! Please stop it!" Hermione said slowly  
  
"Don't me hatin' !!Psshhh!" Draco said and then he turned himself around and walked to his room.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Hermione thought to herself. She kept on thinking until she fell asleep in her bed.  
  
Chapter 2---DententioN!  
  
In the morning at the Great Hall, the usaual 3, Hermione, Ron and Harry was talking about Hermione's strange event that happened last night with Draco. After Hermione told them:  
  
"It's not that I don't believe you but that's pretty strange and kind of hard to believe." Harry said. Harry turned unbelievably hot over the years with the just right size muscles for every girl to swoon over, which he got from playing Quidittch. He then started looking around for Draco trying to see if what Hermione said about Draco wearing a visor to his side, was true.  
  
"Yeah, I bet he's this Draco is a robot who's plan is to take over all of Hogwarts and kill everyone who is NOT a pureblood. Wouldn't that be cool?" Ron dazed off. Hermione and Harry just looked at him. Harry started to say something to Ron but Hermione put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't even bother" Hermione said looking at him.  
  
Ron seemed to be going through this everyone-is-a-robot-trying-to-kill-us- all phase. Even though Ron was a weirdo right now, he still seemed pretty cute. He's been working at the gym and took up Tae-Bo. While Ron was grinning to himself stupidly, Harry and Hermione was talking about this dance that was going on this week. Then, Dumbledore ordered everyone to be quiet so he can make an announcement.  
  
"As you know, there is a party this Friday , here in the Great Hall," Dumbledore started to say. A group of girls from the Hufflepuff table started to talk amongst themselves. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and then the girls stopped. "Thank you. Anyway, I want some students to help out to move 2 of the 4 tables in here on Friday out into the hallway. I am going to put decorations up and be one of the many chaperones in the dance. That's all. Now you can just go back to ----"  
  
Dumbledore was cut short when Draco came bursting in. He ran to the front of the Great Hall, in front of Dumbledore and then at the top of his lungs Draco screamed out  
  
"I'M HOGWARTS MOST WANTED Y'ALL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was looking at him for a second and everyone started to laugh their heads off. Dumbledore and the other teachers were obviously shocked and they were absolutely speechless. Dumbledore came to his senses and he shouted out "Mr.Malfoy, you will be serving detention for 2 days!!" Draco was grinning from ear to ear. Snape lead Draco out of the Great Hall to tell Draco his tell what he was going to make Draco do which turned out to be cleaning the boys bathroom toilets. Inside the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were shocked. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and she just shrugged.  
  
Later in the afternoon...  
  
Draco was walking with the bucket of water and some cleaning supplies in his hand heading toward one of the guys' bathrooms when Hermione cut him short.  
  
"Sup?" Draco said. Hermione lifted one of her eyebrows.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Draco?" Hermione asked crossing her arms across her chest. Draco looked confused  
  
"Watchu talkin' bout? My name is D-Rad and I'm fine and so are you!" Draco gave her a wink; smile and he licked his lips. He looked at Hermione up and down and went off to the bathroom. Hermione just stood there and then a moment later, she looked at him over her shoulder and shook her head.  
  
"I better ask Professor Dumbledore to let him see a therapist" Hermione thought to herself. Even though Hermione hates Draco, she began to have butterflies flying like crazy in her stomach whenever she thought of him and saw him. She finally found out why she's like that. She's beginning to like him.  
  
Chapter 3---Brain problem  
  
After the students ate their breakfast at the Great Hall, Hermione went to Dumbledore and talked to him about the idea of Draco going to a therapist.  
  
"Hmm.I have considered that idea but I don't think it would work that well because he has turned from a Hogwarts student to a .quote-unquote *ahem* thug." Dumbledore started to say. He was cut off shortly by Draco.again! He ran into the Great Hall screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl and behind him was a little green frog.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! HELP ME! IT'S TRYING TO SUCK ME INTO HIS WATERY HOLE OF DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH!" Draco screamed out while running up and down the tables.  
  
Hermione and Dumbledore watched him crashing into the walls and running around like a maniac while a little green frog slowly hopped along following the screaming idiot.  
  
"OK. I will call a school therapist here." Dumbledore said while rubbing his temples and sighed a deep sigh. He shook his head muttering about no hope for Draco and walked away. Hermione still looking at Draco, smiled and started to daydream.  
  
1 hour later.the school therapist's office  
  
Hermione and Dumbledore were sitting on the couch and Draco was sitting in a brown shit colored leather recliner chair. He was looking at the ceiling. The therapist was a short dwarf with an old looking suit named Mr. Nedabath. He sat down in his giant chair.  
  
"OK Mr. Draco Malfoy, tell me what's going on at home." Mr. Nedabath said to Draco  
  
"I told you that my name is D-Rad, fool!" Draco said still looking at the ceiling.  
  
Mr. Nedabath scoffed and said "OK...D-Rad"  
  
"Wazup?" Draco said showing his smile and looking at Mr. Nedabath.  
  
"Well, D-Rad, tell me what's going on at home" "Nuthin' goin' ons at home but it aight"  
  
"Why are you talking like that?"  
  
"Talkin' like wha' ?  
  
"Like that, Dra-.D-Rad. You are acting like someone else..like..like this manic!" Hermione told him  
  
Draco quietly said "Tch. Y'all just jealous. Don't be hatin' me. Peace. I'm out." He looked at them, scoffed and went out the door.  
  
Mr. Nedabath Hermione and Dumbledore looked at each other with a concerned look on their faces.  
  
Chapter 4-The Dance  
  
Hermione was putting on the finishing touched on her for the dance that just started. She put on a little eye color, and a little perfume. She kept on looking at the mirror to see if there was anything wrong. She smoothed her navy blue strapless dress that goes up to her knees with sparkling rhinestones on the top and bottom of the dress. She wore her hair down showing her straight hair that was down to her shoulders. Hermione took a deep breath and went to put on her 2-inch high heels and went down the steps from her room. Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room chairs waiting for Hermione of course. Harry was wearing a button tie suit with jacket open so you can see his rippling body and Ron was wearing a tux with no tie. Ron had his head back on the couch and saw Hermione come down the stairs upside down.  
  
"Oh my.." Ron said to Hermione. Harry sat there looking at her with his jaw opened. Ron closed Harry's mouth.  
  
"Wow, Hermione! I never knew you had that dress before. You look absolutely stunning! I bet that every girl will envy you and remember, you have to let me and Ron dance with you the 2 first songs. You got that?" Harry said stunned  
  
Hermione blushed and nodded. The 2 guys stood up and Hermione put both of her arms under one of their arms of each guy.  
  
"My lady, Hermione" said Ron "Let's go to the dance!" They walked together to the Great Hall. When, they got there, the doors opened and after their first step inside the Great Hall, everyone looked at them in awe. Hermione looked around and saw that Draco was staring at her but not her face (get it?). The 1st song started a second later and Hermione decided to dance with Ron first. It was a quick song because it only lasted 1 and a half- minute. Hermione switched to Harry when the 2nd song started. She took turns dancing with other guys. After about 10 dances she sat at an empty table to rest when Draco walked in front of her. Hermione noticed he was wearing a tux with leather shoes with no tie and without his visor. She thought he was her Prince Charming at the first sight.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Hermione?" Draco quietly asked  
  
Hermione just sat there for a second when finally, "S-Sure... D-Rad."  
  
"Please call me Prince Draco for tonight because you are my princess." Draco smiled his hot ass smile and reached out his hand and pulled Hermione up. Hermione kept on looking at him. Draco pulled her to the middle of the floor. The next song started when they reached a spot in the middle.  
  
"This is for all of you couples out there" said the DJ Snape to the students  
  
To their surprise, it was the song "If your not the one" by Daniel Bedingfield!  
  
"Uh-oh. Slow dance." Hermione thought  
  
"Oh shit! Slow dance.I hope Hermione doesn't sense my nervousness. Oh shit! Oh shit! I think I'm gonna faint" Draco thought to himself. But he didn't. They quickly got comfortable and pulled each other closer so her head is resting on his chest and close enough that Draco could smell her blueberry scented hair. Dumbledore looked around to see if there were any misbehaving and spotted Draco and Hermione dancing and smiling to themselves. Dumbledore smiled and then he saw George and Fred spiking the punch behind them. "Hey! Stop that Mr. Weasly!" Dumbledore shouted. Everyone looked at Dumbledore pulling them out by their ears out of the Great Hall. Everyone laughed except Draco and Hermione who was ignoring everything and was feeling like they were floating. The song soon ended and they parted slowly. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione said nothing and went back to her seat. Draco went the opposite direction to his seat. Half an hour later, Harry Hermione and Ron were talking to each other.  
  
"I think I like him" Hermione muttered under her breath. The guys heard it and practically screamed out loud  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Harry said  
  
"It's my feelings, not yours" Hermione snapped back. Harry sighed and sipped his drink. Soon after that, they heard a big splash. It seemed like Pansy was drunk and spilled her filled cup of spiked punch on Draco.  
  
"whoopsies" said Pansy like a little toddler. Draco looked at pansy then the many people looking at him. They busted out laughing. He ran out of there to the Slytheran Common room. Hermione said to Ron and Harry that she needed to go to the bathroom. She exited the great Hall and went after Draco. She knocked on the door to the Slytheran room. "Go away!!" shouted Draco  
  
"Please let me in, Draco" Hermione shouted back loud enough for him to hear through the thick door. There were a few moments of silence. All of a sudden, the door opened and Draco popped his head out  
  
"It's Prince Draco ..for tonight," Draco said "Come in"  
  
"Sorry, Draco. I'm sorry for what happened for the actions that Pansy did. She was obviously drunk. But if it makes you feel any better, I didn't laugh at you."  
  
"Yeah..i think that makes it a little better. But you know what will make me feel a lot better?"  
  
"What"  
  
"A kiss"  
  
Hermione felt so happy inside and immediately kissed him right back on the lips. Draco kissed her back and then they soon started to make-out. Hermione then felt Draco's hands on her hips. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco kept exploring her curves. The curves he never knew she had. Hermione was delighted just feeling Draco's tongue explore her mouth. Draco thought that she going to eat him up like a chocolate frog. Hermione's mind was numb from the wonders she never knew Draco could do, I mean she knew that he was a sex symbol and all but she never knew could taste this good. Draco pulled her closer right on top to where his thing is. Hermione felt something that was slight hard. She tried to pull away put Draco just pulled her closer and pulled her into a deeper kiss. Finally she pulled away from Draco's kiss and looked into his grayish-blue eyes.  
  
"Draco we should stop" She said trying to catch her breathe, she passed her index finger on his cheek. He blushing a flaming crimson red.  
  
"We should but we would to want" He said placing his fingers on her lips.  
  
"I have to go Draco. Harry and Ron are waiting for me" She stood up fix her hair and her dress and bent down to give Draco a kiss on the lips when he pulled her down and he stood up and carried her in his arms up to his dorm.  
  
"Draco what in bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione whispered in a yelling tone.  
  
"Nothing, just want to show you something." He said smiling such a tender smile.  
  
He got to his dorm and laid her on his bed. He laid next to her and her caressed her cheek and kissed her tenderly. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. Her hands got weak and her body was trembling with his every touch. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. His eye's where so tender. He stared into his and saw she was scared of something.  
  
"Draco look.........I want to tell you something. I'm a-a-..err.I'm a--" Hermione was cut off by Draco  
  
"A virgin?" He looked so understanding  
  
"Yeah" She blushing brightly  
  
"No need to worry Hermione, I can wait" He said  
  
"OK" She said  
  
"Um...........Draco can you please get off me and can I go back to the dance with you?" She asked him putting on her puppy eyes on.  
  
"I don't know Hermione," He said  
  
"Please do it for me" she asked him knowing that that was his weak point.  
  
"Fine" Draco got up and fixed his clothing. Hermione also fixed her clothing and hair.  
  
When they were down stairs Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"Plus I said you could have a snack not the whole kitchen" Draco and Hermione both stared laughing as they went back to the dance.  
  
When they came in to the Great Hall they were playing Shaggy's "It wasn't me" and they started grinding up against each other. Harry and Ron were making out with these girls in a dark corner. Harry's girl couldn't stop touching his sexy body and Harry couldn't stop touching her curves, hips, and ass. Ron was just making out in a cute innocent way with a girl in the corner. Draco and Hermione just looked at them and kept dancing.  
  
Chapter 5 - The end.  
  
It was soon almost the end of the year and every year there was a talent show and it was coming up real soon. A lot of people were in it that year. Most of them were dancing and were in bands. There was a lot of noise from the dance music and bands from the 4 houses. Hermione was in it. She was going to sing. She was outside where the event was going to be held since it was the big enough place to hold everyone and the stage and everyone dancing to the songs. Harry and Ron were there to cheer Hermione on. She was the 5th person going on. Every performer was backstage and McGonagall started the show by introducing the audience to the talent show and etc. The first talent was performed by Fred and George ft. Ron at the last minute. They were called "The Weasels". They played the song "Addicted" by Simple Plan. After they performed, it was Pansy who was cheerleading for the show. Next, it was Snape singing "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston originally by Dolly Parton. There was a scattered clapping among the audience and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Fortunetly, Snape didn't hear her. The next performers were by the 4 house ghosts who was a band called "The Un-Dead" and they sung "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. Hermione got very nervous when the ghosts were almost done with their song. Hermione closed her eyes and took deep breaths. McGonagall introduced Hermione and she stepped to the middle of the stage and her song began. She began to sing.  
  
There was a time when I was All alone Waiting for someone I could call my own I closed my eyes And dreamt you up one day My prince of charms would ride up and we'd fly away  
  
Take me to a place Where the magic between us becomes real Take me all the way  
  
Boy I want you to Lock me in your heart And throw away the key, Show me love The way it's supposed to be Lock me in your heart And never let me go  
  
I must confess You are the best So baby come take me (Take me baby take me away) (Take me baby take me away)  
  
We'll dance together Where no one can see With you alone Is where I want to be? Uncharted territory we'll discover? You'll always be my dream lover, oooooh  
  
Take me to a place Where the magic between us becomes real Take me all the way  
  
Boy I want you to Lock me in your heart And throw away the key, Show me love The way it's supposed to be Lock me in your heart And never let me go  
  
Yes you are the best So baby come take me  
  
Lock me in your heart  
  
Oh baby oh baby Lock me in your heart So baby come take me  
  
Take me to a place Where the magic between us So real Take me all the way  
  
Boy I want you to Lock me in your heart And throw away the key, Show me love The way it's supposed to be Lock me in your heart And never let me go  
  
Yes you are the best So baby comes take me  
  
Boy I want you to Lock me in your heart And throw away the key, Show me love The way it's supposed to be Lock me in your heart And never let me go  
  
Yes you are the best So baby come take me  
  
Take me baby take me away Take me baby take me away Take me baby take me away Take me baby take me away Take me baby take me away Take me baby take me away  
At the end, everyone clapped like crazy. Harry and Ron clapped and whistled and shouted "GO Hermione! WHOO!" the loudest. Hermione smiled at them and walked backstage. She sighed a big sigh. She went to where Harry and Ron were standing. They saw who was the next performer. It was Draco to everyone's surprise. He started to sing "If your not one" by Daniel Bedingfeild. It was Hermione and his song they were dancing to at the Dance on Friday! Hermione and Draco smiled at each other the whole time. After the song, Draco ran to Hermione and Hermione immediately kissed him. Harry and Ron looked kind of disgusted and went away. They embraced each other for a good 10 minutes. From, then on, they were together.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
